La mort
by Yaculu
Summary: La mort décrit par notre Kimichoupinet.Et même si vous n'aimez pas ce que j'écris, lisez la !


Nom : La mort.  
Auteur : Yaculu.

C'est un samedi, à six heure du matin que je suis mort après trois jours de maladie. Ma pauvre femme fouillait depuis un instant dans la malle, où elle cherchait du linge. Lorsqu'elle s'est relevée et qu'elle ma vu rigede, les yeus ouverts, sans un souffle, elle est accourue, croyant à un évanouissement, me touchant les mains, se penchant sur mon visage. Puis, la terreur l'a prise; et, affolée elle a bégayé, en éclatant en larmes :  
-Mon Dieu ! mon Dieu ! il est mort !  
J'entendais tout, mais le son affaiblis semblaient venir de très loin. Seul, mon oeil gauche percevait encoure une lueur confuse, une lumière blanchâtre où les objetse fondaient; l'oeil droit se trouvait complètement paralysé.  
C'était une syncope de mon être entier, comme un coup de foudre qui m'avait anéanti. Ma volonté était morte, plus une fibre de ma chair ne m'obeissait. Et, dans ce néant, audessus de mes menbres inertes, la pensée seule demeurait, lente et paresseuse, mais d'une netteté parfaite.  
Ma pauvre Maway pleurait, tombée à genoux devant le lit, répétant d'une voix déchirée :  
- Il est mort, mon Dieu ! il est mort !  
Etait-ce donc la mort, ce singulier état de torpeur, cette chair frappée d'immobilité, tandis que l'intelligence fonctionnait toujours ? Etait-ce mon âme qui s'attardait ainsi dans mon crâne, avant de prendre son vol ? Depuis mon enfance, j'étais sujet à des crises nerveuses. Deux fois, tout jeun, des fièvres aiguës avaient failli m'emporter. Puis, autour de moi, on s'était habitué me voir maladif; et moi-même j'avais défendu à Maway d'aller chercher un médecin, losque je m'étais couché le matin de notre arrivée à Dublith, dans ce bar. Un peu de repos suffirait, c'étais la fatigue du voyage qui me courbaturait ainsi. Pourtant, je me sentais plein d'une angoisse affreuse. Nous avions quitté brusquement notre province, trés pauvres, ayant à peine de quoi attendre les appointement de mon premier mois, dans l'administration où je m'étais assuré une place. Et voilà qu'une crise subite m'emportait !  
Etais-ce bien la mort ? Je m'étais imaginé une nuit plus noire, un silence plus lourd. Tout petit, j'avais déjà peur de mourir. Comme j'étais débile et que les gens me carressaient avec compassion, je pensais constamment que je ne vivrais pas, qu'on m'enterrerait de bonne heure. Et cette pensée de la terre me causait une épouvante, à laquelle je ne pouvais m'habituer, bien qu'elle me hantât nuit et jour. En grandissant, j'avais gardé cette idée fixe. Parfois, après des journées de réflexion, je croiais avoir vaincu ma peur. Eh bien ! on mourait, c'était fini; tout le monde mourait un jour; rien ne devait être plus commode ni meilleur. Jarrivais presque à être gai, je regardais la mort en face. Puis, un frisson brusque me glaçait, me rendait à mon vertige, comme si une main géante m'eût balancé au-dessus d'un gouffre noir. C'était la pansée de la terre que revenait et emportait mes raisonnements. Que de fois, la nuit, je me suis réveillé en sursaut, ne sachant quel souffle avait passé sur mon sommeil, joignant les mains avec désespoir, balbutiant : " Mon Dieu ! mon Dieu ! il faut mourir ! " Une anxiété me serrait la poitrine, la necessité de la mort me paraissait plus abominable, dans l'étourdissement du réveil. Je ne me rendormais qu'avec peine, le sommeil m'inquiétait, tellement il ressemblais à la mort. Si j'allais dormir toujours ! Si je fermais les yeux pour ne les rouvrir jamais !  
J'ignore si d'autre ont souffert ce tourment. Il a désolé ma vie. La mort s'est dressée entre moi et tout ce que j'ai aimé. Je me souviens des plus heureux instant que j'ai passés avex Maway. Dans les premiers mois de notre mariage, lorsqu'elle dormait la nuit à mes côté, lorque je songeais à elle en faisant des rêves d'avenir, sans cesse l'attente d'une séparation fatale gâtait mes joies, détruisait mes espoirs. Il faudrais nous quitter, peut-être demain, peut-être dans une heure. Un immense découragement me prenait, je me demandais à quoi bon le bonheur d'être ensemble, puisqu'il devait aboutir à un déchirement si cruel. Alors, mon imagination se plaisait dans le deuil. Qui partirait le premier, elle ou moi ? Et l'une ou l'autre alternative m'attendrissait aux larmes, en déroulant le tableau de nos vies brisées. Aux meilleures époques de mon existence, j'ai eu ainsi des mélancolies soudaines que personne ne comprenait. Lorsqu'il m'arrivait une bonne chance, on s'étonnait de me voir sombre. C'était que tout d'un coup, l'idée de mon néant avait traversé ma joie. Le terrible : "À quoi bon ? " sonnait comme un glas, à mes oreilles. Mais le pis de ce tourment, c'est qu'on l'endure dans une le mari et la femme , couchés côté à côté, doivent frissonnerdu même frisson , quand la lumière est éteinte; et ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle, car on ne parle pas de la mort, pas plus qu'on ne prononce certains mots obscènes. On a peur d'elle jusqu'à ne point la nommer, on la cache comme on cache son sexe.  
Je réfléchissait à ces choses, pendant que ma chère Maway continuait à sangloter. Cela me faisait grand'peine de ne savoir comment calmer son chagrin, en lui disant que je ne souffrais pas. Si la mort n'étais que cet évanouissement de la chair, en vérité j'avais eu tort de la tant redouter. C'était un bien-être égoïste, un repos dans lequel j'oubliais mes soucis. Ma mémoire surtout avait pris une vivacité extraordinaire. Rapidement, mon existance entière passait devant moi, ainsi qu'un spectacle auquel je me sentais désormais étranger. Sensation étrange et curieuse qui m'amusait : on aurait dit une voix lointaine qui me racontait mon histoire.  
Maway avait pris une de mes mains qui pendait inerte au bord du lit; et elle la baisait, et elle répétait follement :  
- Kimblee, réponds-moi... Mon Dieu ! il est mort ! il est mort !  
La mort n'était donc pas le néant, puisque j'entendais et que je raisonnais. Seul, le néant m'avait terrifié, depuis mon enfance. Je ne m'imaginais pas la disparition de mon être, la suppression totale de ce que j'étais ; et cela pour toujours, pendant des siècles et des siècles encore, sans que jamais mon existence pût recommencer. Je frissonnais parfois, lorsque je trouvais dans un journal une date future du siècle prochain : e ne vivrais certainement plus à cette date, et cette année d'un avenir que je ne verrais pas, où je ne serais pas, m'emplissait d'angoisse. N'étais-je pas le monde, et tout ne croulerait-il pas, lorsque je m'en irais ?  
Rêver de la vie dans la mort, tel avait toujours été mon espoir. Mais ce n'étais pas la mort sans doute. J'allais certaineent me réveiller tout à l'heure. Oui, tout à l'heure, je me penchrais et je saisirais Maway dans mes bras, pour sécher ses larmes. Quelle joie de mous retrouver ! et comme nous nous aimerions davantage ! Je prendrais encore deux jours de repos, puis j'irais à mon administration. Une vie nouvelle commencerait pour nous, plus heureuse, plus large. Seulement, je n'avais pas de hâte. Tout à l'heure, j'étais trop accablé. Maway avait tort de se désespérer ainsi, car je ne me sentais pas la force de tourner le tête sur l'oreiller pour lui sourire. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'elle dirait de nouveau :  
- Il est mort ! mon Dieu ! il est mort !  
Je l'embrasserais, je murmurerais très bas, afin de ne pas l'effrayer :  
- Mais non, chère enfant. Je dormais. Tu vois bien que je vis et que je t'aime.


End file.
